jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Corinne Bailey Rae
Corinne Bailey Rae (born Corinne Jacqueline Bailey on 26 February 1979) is a British singer-songwriter and guitarist from Leeds, West Yorkshire. Bailey Rae was named the number-one predicted breakthrough act of 2006 in an annual BBC poll of music critics, Sound of 2006. She released her debut album, Corinne Bailey Rae, in February 2006, and became the fourth female British act in history to have her first album debut at number one.Making my new album helped me come to terms with husband's drug death, reveals Corinne Bailey Rae Daily Mail. Retrieved 20 March 2012Britain’s wealthiest women - Corinne Bailey Rae Cosmopolitan. Retrieved 20 March 2012 In 2007, Bailey Rae was nominated for three Grammy Awards and three Brit Awards, and won two MOBO Awards. In 2008, she won a Grammy Award for Album of the Year (for her work as a featured artist in Herbie Hancock's ''River: The Joni Letters).EMI Artists and Songwriters Among Winners at the 54th Annual Grammys EMI Music. Retrieved 20 March 2012 Bailey Rae released her second album, The Sea, on 26 January 2010, after a hiatus of almost three years. It was produced by Steve Brown and Steve Chrisanthou (who produced her debut album in 2006). Canal Pop: Corinne Bailey Rae lança novo álbum em 2010. Territorio.terra.com.br. Retrieved on 2012-01-01. She was nominated for the 2010 Mercury Prize for Album of the Year. In 2012, she won a Grammy Award for Best R&B Performance (for "Is This Love)".Corinne Bailey Rae Wins Best R&B Performance Grammy.com. Retrieved 20 March 2012 Bailey Rae was married to fellow musician Jason Rae from 2001 until his death in 2008, and as part of the grieving process, she channelled her emotions into her music.After loss, Corinne Bailey Rae heals with music msnbc. Retrieved 20 March 2012 Her two albums have together sold over five million copies worldwide. video:Corinne Bailey Rae - Like A Star (New Version) Childhood Bailey Rae was born in Leeds, West Yorkshire, England, to a Kittitian father and an English mother, as the oldest of three daughters, including her siblings, Candice Bailey and actress Rhea Bailey. Bailey Rae began her musical career at school, where she studied classical violin before she turned her attention to singing: "I started off singing in church, I suppose, but people think it must have been a gospel church because of the whole, you know, black assumption," she said in reference to her multi-racial background... "But it wasn't gospel at all, it was just your regular Brethren church, very middle-class, where we would sing these harmonies every Sunday. It was always my favourite part of the service, the singing." Bailey Rae later transferred to a Baptist church, where the youth leader coached rock bands in the local high school. The church's young people wrote their own worship songs and sang covers of songs by Primal Scream. "We changed the words though," Bailey Rae states on her website. "We didn't want to offend the regular churchgoers." She recorded two albums with the youth group under the name of Revive. Performing in church broadened Bailey Rae's musical horizons, and her love for making music was solidified after the church youth leader offered to lend her the money for her first guitar. In her mid-teens, she was highly influenced by Lenny Kravitz, also discovering rock legends Jimi Hendrix and Led Zeppelin. "I loved that band during my teens; I wanted, somehow, to follow in their footsteps, and to create music of my own." Bailey Rae formed an indie group called Helen, which was inspired by similar acts such as Veruca Salt and L7. "It was the first time I'd seen women with guitars. They were kinda sexy—but feminist. I wanted to be like that, at the front of something." The group raised eyebrows on several fronts; in the white male-dominated world of indie music, they were a mainly female group, fronted by a mixed-race singer from Leeds. The group played many gigs around Leeds and, whilst unable to attract offers from any UK labels, were eventually approached by US-based heavy metal record label Roadrunner Records, home to acts such as Slipknot, in 1998. This deal disappeared before it was even signed, however, after the bassist became pregnant and the group disbanded. "I Disappointed? I was gutted! I had no idea what to do next." University life Bailey Rae studied English Literature at the University of Leeds where she graduated in 2000. While at University, she began work as a hat check girl on an evening in her local jazz club. Permitted to sing on stage with the jazz band, when business was slow, it was there that she discovered a different type of music that sent her on a different musical path: "I kept hearing this jazz and soul stuff and I realised I loved that music too". Personal life Corinne Bailey met Scottish-born Jason Rae in a jazz club in Leeds where she had a part-time job as a cloakroom attendant.Tributes for Bailey Rae's husband, BBC News, 24 March 2008. She married him in 2001, at the age of twenty-two and changed her name to Bailey Rae. Jason Rae (born in 1976), a musician, played saxophone for the eight-piece group called Haggis Horns, and had recorded with Amy Winehouse, Bailey Rae, The New Mastersounds and Martina Topley-Bird (Quixotic) albums. On 22 March 2008, Jason Rae was found dead in a flat in the Hyde Park area of Leeds. In December 2008, Leeds Coroner's Court gave a verdict of death by misadventure, and stated that Rae had died of an accidental overdose of methadone and alcohol.Overdose Killed Singer's Husband BBC, 22 December 2008 Music career 2004–2008: Career music development, debut album and hiatus on 18 August 2007]] In the three years after she got married, Bailey Rae began working on solo material—this time steering away from her indie past and embarking on a more "soulful" path. She collaborated with Leeds-based funk group The New Mastersounds on the track "Your Love Is Mine," featured on their 2003 album Be Yourself, released via One Note Records. The following year she again worked with another Leeds-based group, Homecut Directive, on the song "Come the Revolution", which was the first single from the group's debut album. In 2004, Bailey Rae got a breakthrough when she was signed by Global Talent Publishing and then approached by Craig David's mentor Mark Hill, from the duo The Artful Dodger, to appear on his new album better luck next time under his new alias, The stiX. The resulting collaboration, "Young and Foolish", was released in April 2005 and brought Bailey Rae to the attention of the major record label bosses. Bailey Rae released her debut single, "Like a Star", in November 2005 and her first album, Corinne Bailey Rae, in February 2006. It debuted at number one in the UK and entered the top ten of the U.S.Billboard 200, peaking at number four and spending 71 weeks in the chart from 2006 to 2008. According to Nielsen SoundScan, the album sold 1.9 million copies in the United States alone.Corinne Bailey Rae Music News & Info. Billboard.com. Retrieved on 2012-01-01. The lead single, "Like a Star" became a hit in the UK and US, and sold over 327,000 US downloads. Follow-up single "Put Your Records On", her biggest hit to date, rose to number two in the UK, and sold over 945,000 US downloads. "Trouble Sleeping" made the top forty, and "I'd Like To", the top seventy. In the middle of 2006, Bailey Rae embarked on her first international tour through Europe and North America with R&B singer John Legend, playing 55 shows including the festivals Rock in Rio Lisboa 2 and Live Earth. In early April 2006, Corinne Bailey Rae was certified 2x platinum by the BPI Enter Corinne Bailey Rae in the search field and platinum by the RIAA in December. In September 2006, Bailey Rae scooped two awards at the UK's MOBO Awards: "Best UK Newcomer" and "Best UK Female". Bailey Rae recorded a live session at Abbey Road Studios in July 2006 for Live from Abbey Road. Bailey Rae was the musical guest in a 2006 episode of Saturday Night Live with the host being Jaime Pressly. She performed "Put Your Records On" and "Like a Star". She also appeared on Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip on the episode "B-12", which aired in November 2006, with Howie Mandel. She performed "Like a Star" and "Trouble Sleeping". Also in 2006, Bailey Rae performed on BBC Radio 1 Live Lounge with the songs "Like a Star", a cover version of Editors' "Munich", and a cover version of Justin Timberlake's "SexyBack".Jo's Live Lounge Description; www.bbc.co.uk. Bailey Rae also received three nominations at the 2007 Grammy Awards: Record of the Year, Song of the Year (both for "Put Your Records On"), and Best New Artist. During the ceremony, she performed "Like a Star" and joined John Legend and John Mayer in a collaborative performance, providing accompanying vocals to Legend's "Coming Home" and Mayer's "Gravity". Also in 2007, Bailey Rae accepted an invitation to participate Goin' Home: A Tribute to Fats Domino (Vanguard Records), where she contributed her version of Domino's "One Night (of Sin)". She also recorded John Lennon's "I'm Losing You" for Make Some Noise, Amnesty International's music venture. The song was also released on the 2007 John Lennon tribute album, "Instant Karma: The Amnesty International Campaign to Save Darfur". In July of that year, Bailey Rae performed at the UK leg of Live Earth at Wembley Stadium, London. In 2008, Like a Star was nominated for a Grammy for Song of the Year. Bailey Rae won in two categories for Album of the Year and Best Contemporary Jazz Album for her collaboration on River: The Joni Letters. Also in 2008, she recorded a live session of "River" with Hancock at Abbey Road Studios in for Live from Abbey Road for Channel 4 which was broadcast on Series 2.Cashmere, Paul, (21 June 2008) "Corrine Bailey Rae and Herbie Hancock To Do Joni At Abbey Road". Undercover Media. Retrieved 8 August 2012. During the American and European tour, Bailey Rae recorded her first DVD with the title Live in London & New York. The DVD was filmed in London and the bonus CD was recorded in New York. 2009–2011: The Sea and The Love EP , 2010]] Corinne Bailey Rae released her new album titled The Sea on 26 January 2010.Capitol Records News. Capitolrecords.com. Retrieved on 2012-01-01. -- 4 years after the release of her first album and almost two years following the death of her husband Jason Rae. Lead single I'd Do It All Again premiered on 25 November in 2009 on the Jools Holland program Later.Two Programmes - Later... with Jools Holland, Series 35, Episode 10. BBC. Retrieved on 2012-01-01. Follow up single "Closer" was added to Smooth Jazz Radio on 25 January, Urban AC on 1 February and AC radio in late February. The album's second single "Paris Nights and New York Mornings" went to Triple A radio on 15 February. http://www.stjoenews.net/news/2010/jan/12/grammy-winner-corinne-bailey-rae-launches-new-albu/ Around the release of the second album, Corinne did a run of promotional shows in the UK, Europe and US, she embarked on her second world tour, The Sea Tour, with 82 concerts, and had a gross profit of $ 19 million. The tour visited UK, Europe, US (Spring and Summer) Brazil, Argentina, Japan, Korea, Singapore and Middle East. The tour began on 27 February 2010 in London and her last show was on 10 March 2011 in Korea. Her summer concert in London at Somerset House sold out, and she returned to London again in October to perform in Royal Festival Hall with Pete Lawrie as a supporting act. In December 2009, Bailey Rae recorded a live performance in New York City that was broadcast in the summer of 2010 on the US television program Live From the Artists Den.Live From The Artists Den: Corinne Bailey Rae. KPBS.org (2010-07-22). Retrieved on 2012-01-01. On 2 June 2010, Bailey Rae appeared with Herbie Hancock, singing "Blackbird" in a concert honouring Paul McCartney in the East Room of the White House. On 25 January 2011, Bailey released an EP, The Love EP, with five recordings of love songs, including Prince's "I Wanna Be Your Lover", Bob Marley's "Is This Love" and Paul McCartney & Wings' "My Love". The EP debuted at number eighty-six in the Billboard 200 and still managed the Top 20 in Top R&B/Hip-Hop Albums. The EP has sold 15,000 copies in the U.S. The first single, "Is This Love", won Grammy Award for Best R&B Performance at 54th Grammy Awards. Bailey Rae made an appearance as a musical guest on The Tonight Show with Jay Leno on 28 October 2010, covering the Bob Marley song "Is This Love". On 14 July 2011, she was awarded an honorary doctorate by the University of Leeds where she had studied as an undergraduate. During an interview for the 2011 Mercury Awards, Corinne revealed she is writing a follow-up album to her critically acclaimed "The Sea". Soundtrack inclusions "Like a Star" is part of the soundtracks of several films, series and soap operas, such as Cashmere Mafia, 27 Dresses, Men in Trees, Nancy Drew, Perfect Stranger, Medium, Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip, Venus, Grey's Anatomy, Criminal Minds and Sete Pecados. In the film Venus, six songs from the debut album were included on the soundtrack of the film, which are "I'd Like To", "Another Rainy Day", "Choux Pastry Heart", "Put Your Records On", " Like a Star" , " Breathless". The song "I'd Like To", from Bailey Rae's debut album, was also featured in the soundtrack for the movie He's Just Not That Into You (2009). It can also be heard on an episode of CSI:NY. Public service Bailey Rae is the special ambassador for the charity CORD.http://www.cord.org.uk/in-depth/friends-of-cord/corinne-bailey-rae.html She is also the central ambassador for the international water and sanitation charity Pump Aid. In September 2012, she will be featured in a campaign called "30 Songs / 30 Days" to support Half the Sky: Turning Oppression into Opportunity for Women Worldwide, a multi-platform media project inspired by Nicholas Kristof and Sheryl WuDunn’s book. Discography ;Studio albums * 2006: Corinne Bailey Rae * 2010: The Sea ;EPs * 2011: The Love EP ;DVDs * 2007: Live in London & New York ;Concert tours * 2006/2007: World Tour * 2010/2011: The Sea Tour Filmography Awards and nominations Grammy Awards The Grammy Awards are awarded annually by the National Academy of Recording Arts and Sciences. Bailey Rae has won two awards from six nominations. She won Album of the Year as a featured artist on Herbie Hancock's River: The Joni Letters. |- |rowspan="3"|2007 |Corinne Bailey Rae |Best New Artist | |- |rowspan="2"|"Put Your Records On" |Record of the Year | |- |Song of the Year | |- |rowspan="2"|2008 |"Like a Star" |Song of the Year | |- |''River: The Joni Letters'' (featured artist) |Album of the Year | |- |rowspan="3"|2012 |"Is This Love" |Best R&B Performance | |- Others awards and nominations References External links Main reference sites * Corinne Bailey Rae — official website * * * Corinne Bailey Rae discography at Discogs * Corinne Bailey Rae discography at Musicbrainz * Interviews and others * Corinne Bailey Rae interview by Pete Lewis, 'Blues & Soul' February 2010 * musicOMH.com interview * [http://www.guardian.co.uk/filmandmusic/story/0,,1639148,00.html The Guardian interview 2005] * [http://www.guardian.co.uk/music/2009/oct/04/corinne-bailey-rae-interview The Guardian interview 2009] * HiphopRnbSoul.com Audio Interview * aol.co.uk videos from AOL Sessions, live performances, official releases and interviews * theartsdesk.com interview 2010 Category:Vocalists Category:Guitarists